User blog:Gottadome12/Risky Business Promo
Sometimes telling one little white lie... “Hurry up and open the envelope!” Ross said. “Yeah dude, where ecstatic to know if you got into college or not.” Chroma replied. He folded his arms together and gave Ross the side eye. “Well...mostly, it’s just me being noisy.” He chuckled. Ross playfully slaps his shoulder and Chroma does the same thing. “Alright, alright, alright.” The nervous boy explained. As he was shaking, he begins undoing the envelope and slowly pulls out the letter. Even though he was doing it for dramatic effect, at the same time, he was still unsure about what his future would hold. Josh sighs as he begins reading the letter. His happy face turns into a sad one, once he sees the words “We regret to inform you Joshua Smith that you didn’t get accepted into Harvard University.” Josh was stunned. He refused to believe what he just saw. All that hard work he’s done throughout his whole entire life to make sure that he would get into a good college, and Harvard was that college. Can spiral out of control... “Okay, so I have this friend who didn’t get accepted into college.” He started. He looked down, not wanting his face to be seen, since it seemed so obvious. “But the thing is, he only applied to one college...so what should that person do exactly?” “Try applying into more colleges.” “But what if...that person doesn’t like the other options available, and only want to get into that one college, because they’ve worked there whole life to get there.” Josh explained. Shauntal got a good understanding of what Josh was trying to say, and wanted to help her student out. “Well then why not try and explain to that friend that you can just apply to another college.” Because when you want to appear older... “Thank you Cole!” The girls responded. They all put Cole’s number into their contacts and blissfully walk away in awe of their crush. Cole watches the girls walk away, staring at their behind as he bites their lips. “You can thank Cole anytime, anyday…” He said. Khu rolls his eyes and walks up to his best friend. “So you go through puberty and get a whole new personality to match?” He asked. “Talk about being a basketcase.” Khu pats Cole on the shoulder and the two boys start walking. They both shared the next class together, so it was a good thing they caught up with each other. “I can’t help it that all these girls want me.” Cole responded. You gotta know how to act mature... Cole and Khu where walking down the streets, on their way to school. Cole was wearing a trench coat, hiding the outfit that he was wearing today. Cole took to what Khu said yesterday to heart, and wanted to show off his new body. Meanwhile, Khu was worried about the situation about his family, as students passed by them that morning. “So I think I’m ready to talk to my parents about what those people said at the dance.” Cole ignored Khu. “You know what I’m ready to do.” “What?” Khu asked, squinting his eyes, not wanting to let the sun get in them. “I don’t want to be known as the comedic relief anymore. This year, I want to be hot, sexy, stunning.” Cole said. Cole throws his trench coat onto the ground. Cole was wearing a white tank top showing off his new muscles, skinny jean pants showing off his bubble butt and long brown boots. “I want all the girls to know that when they look at me, I’m a sure catch.” He winks at Khu as he puts his sunglasses on to the top of his head. New chapter of PokeProblems being posted today only on the Pokemon Academy wikia. Category:Blog posts